


Himiko is a coward.

by harumaki_simp_9090



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: POV First Person, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, kinnie projection, no beta read we die like tenko, projecting onto himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumaki_simp_9090/pseuds/harumaki_simp_9090
Summary: i just self projected onto himiko
Kudos: 2





	Himiko is a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ HUGE TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️  
> S*lf h*rm  
> S*cidal thoughts  
> Depictions of c*ts  
> Just angsty overall
> 
> From Himiko’s POV

i can’t feel alone anymore.  
they’re out there, giggling at my disappearance.  
i’m hiding in the closet, too afraid to even eat.  
i’m too much of a weakling to carve too deep into my skin,  
so the older marks are just red lines with no meaning at all.  
but i still remember what i wrote on them.  
my mother walks into the room,  
disapproving of my disorganization,  
reminding me of my disgrace.  
she doesn’t know,  
nor care about,  
how i feel.  
i look at the newly etched words on my thigh,  
still white and fresh,   
reminding me,  
“HIMIKO IS A COWARD”  
i’m a coward for not doing it yet  
it will make things better,  
yet how come when i try,  
i always feel worse?  
how come,  
i can never follow through?  
i retrace the words on my thigh.  
maybe this time,  
it will be deeper,  
and it will always remain,  
a testament to who i am,  
my biggest struggle,  
being a coward.


End file.
